A timeout is a predetermined period of time which elapses in a system prior to the occurrence of a specified event. Oftentimes, a solution to a non-responsive system is a reset of the entire system on expiration of a timeout. Resetting the entire system enacts a toll in terms of downtime of the system which may have a significant impact on operation of the system and/or services provided by the system.